Another Silly Creature Gone (a re-write)
by MuppetFan1991
Summary: Gobo wakes up to find out he has no voice. How did this happen and who was special to him?


This short fanfic is a dedication and a tribute to Jerry Nelson

Another "Silly Creature" Gone

It was a not a dark and stormy night at Fraggle Rock. There was one leader a Fraggle could count on. That would be Gobo! The orange Fraggle that was an explorer, had musical talent, and he had his best friends, Red, Wembley, Mokey, and Boober. But one day, he realized that not only was he about to lose the voice "the silly creature" gave him, but his real friend was gone.

One morning, Red woke up quietly since Mokey was still asleep. She got out of her hammock and couldn't wait for this day to begin. Gobo promised her he would compete in the Splash a Thon the other day. At the same time, Wembley woke up and couldn't wait for his buddy, Gobo, to compete with his best friend, Red. Then, something strange happened.

"Hey Gobo. Wake up buddy!" Wembley said quietly.

The problem was he sat up from his sleep, but he didn't say anything.

"Uh…Gobo, what's wrong?" Wembley asked.

Although his friend knew he wasn't saying anything, he looked really sad. He started sniffling and hugging Wembley.

Red meanwhile felt so alone while she walked to a tunnel that leads to "Outer Space." Now she wanted to find out what the trouble is all about. She knew she has been to "Outer Space" before all by herself without Gobo. The tunnel then led to Doc's apartment. He was from Arizona. Although Sprocket was still asleep and Doc wasn't around, she looked around to find out why Gobo was acting so strange. Then, she saw very few letters and she knew they were from the "silly creatures."

One of the letters said,  
_Dear Gobo, _  
_I have been a big fan of yours, but sadly I will inform you that your "silly creature" friend named Jerry Nelson died. Once again, I feel very sorry for your loss._  
_Your friend, _  
_Trish Johnson_

_"Oh no!"_ Red thought. "_Jerry's gone! That was Gobo's best friend!_"

She quickly grabbed as many letters as she could and went back to the Fraggle hole before Sprocket started barking. It definitely woke Doc up. He wondered what was going on until he found a letter. It was from Fraggle Rock fan and it said that Jerry Nelson was gone.

"Sprocket," Doc started. "I knew this day would come. Gobo will not like what he is hearing right now.

Back at the Rock, Red sounded the Fraggle horn and everybody was awake now. As soon as they got there, Red had a feeling the news was not going to be good. She tried to say something, but they ignored her.

"QUIETTTTTTTTTT!" Red shouted.

The Fraggles were silent. They were wondering what this meeting could be about.  
"Ok everybody! I have some sad news. It's about our best friend, Gobo, and his friend…Jerry Nelson died today.

"I can't believe Gobo's friend died. No wonder my best buddy wouldn't speak to me." Wembley said with a sniffle.

"Now we lost another great friend…just like Richard and Jim, right Wembley" Mokey said to Wembley.

"Right," Wembley said before crying.

"He did have fun with us," Boober said sniffling.

"I too, will miss him. I can't believe my nephew, Gobo, won't speak to me right now." Uncle Matt said, now frustrated that his best friend gave him the voice and he was crying. Now that he was gone, a part of this Fraggle Rock was gone too.

Red felt disappointed that she would be the leader until Gobo could get his voice back. She had to gather her friends, find Cotterpin and Wrench Doozer, and meet Junior Gorg at the Gorg's garden. After she told them the terrible news, they were shocked. First it happened to Jim, Richard, when Junior lost his voice, but magically it somehow came back. Now it was Jerry! They were wondering if Gobo is ever going to get his voice back.

"What? Fiwst Jim's gone, my friend Richard…and now Jerry. Oh this is tewwible." Junior said, now sad that his Pa wasn't speaking either. Also, the Fraggle forgot that Feeny, Large Marvin's friend didn't say something either.

"Yeah! I miss him too! Boy, I wish I could see him, since Gobo Fraggle was with him for a while." Cotterpin said, feeling disappointed. Jerry met him first before Kathy was with her little friend, Cotterpin.

"Me too, Cotterpin! Gosh! I wonder if he was like your Fraggle friend," Wrench said, thinking about if Jerry was the one he remembered.

Unfortunately, Philo and Gunge heard the terrible news that Gobo will not speak for a while.

"Majory, we got terrible news! Jerry's gone!" Philo said, now worried that if he lost his friend like Gunge did, even though it seems strange of how somehow got his voice back.

"Yeah! I bet ya never saw that coming!" Gunge said, having an awful feeling that losing your favorite friend was harder than they all thought.

"Well, boys, first Jim was gone, then Gunge, your friend Richard, and now Gobo's friend. I had a feeling coming, but not like this." Majory said, now that their place was losing some friends for sure.

Back at the Rock, since Gobo couldn't speak, Red had to cancel her event and Gobo was told to get some sleep. The bad feeling he had was he couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about Jerry. He felt like he remembered the days when Jerry told him that he had to retire, but he will visit him someday before he was not around anymore. That was also right after their last friend, Jerry Juhl, passed away and also the last time his friend had a private talk with him. Now those good days were over.

Gobo then walked to the opening of "Outer Space." He felt now was probably the time to speak.

"Well, Jerry I couldn't say anything to my friends because…I'm scared. Why did you have to leave, eh? You were a good friend to me. You once told me that you lost someone…and now you're gone. YOU SAID YOU WOULD SEE ME AGAIN SOON! No! I don't understand why you left. If you are not here, I don't exist.

Now he felt worse after saying that he didn't exist, but without making friends with a "silly creature," there would no good things to come to his home. He could really disappoint his friends. Even Cantus! Boy did he miss him! Now there was going to be more changes at the Rock. He was scared that his friends with their "silly creatures" would be gone too.

"Jerry …thanks for everything!" Gobo said, feeling that those were his last words to him now that his friend was now with Jim, Richard, and now Mr. Juhl. As he entered Doc's old workshop, Trish was standing there waiting to meet him. She felt so sorry for him, since Jerry used to be around.

"Trish? What're doing here?" Gobo asked, now remembering that he met this silly creature before when their first friend, Mr. Henson, passed away.

"Gobo…I am so sorry! I didn't mean to send the terrible news to you. Why do our friends have to die so soon? I don't understand!" Trish said, now crying.

"Trish, I didn't understand either. I wanted him to meet me again, but he didn't. I wish I didn't exist." Gobo said, now feeling guilty that he really was talking a silly creature.

"Gobo, don't say that. You DO exist, okay? I really loved how you made friends with other groups and stuff. Maybe I better go. This is not the good time to see you."

When he noticed his "silly creature was leaving, he said, "Wait...uh...Trish!"

"Yes, Gobo?"

"You're right! I do exist, but without Jerry, things will be different at Fraggle Rock."

"It was great seeing you again, Gobo. Once again, I am so sorry that you lost your friend. Goodbye!" Trish said, before leaving the old vacant place that still had an unlocked door.

The silly creature was probably right. His friend was now in a better place. It had Jim, Cantus, and Richard. He will never forget the day when he tried to talk to Junior and he wouldn't speak. Neither would Gunge! That day was a crazy and a sad one. Gobo decided to have a talk to his friends the next day since he was already tired. He couldn't believe he made friends with silly creatures after all of those times he spent time with his friends. Gobo went back to his cave room and then went to sleep.

This dream he had was very strange. Then, a miracle just happened. It was the spirit of Jerry Nelson, his best friend.  
"Jerry?"  
"Hi, Gobo! I am with my beautiful Christine now."  
"Well, Jerry, I'm sorry…I….I didn't know you had to leave me."  
"That's okay, Gobo! I really forgive you! You had been through a lot. Don't worry about me. I am also with Jim, Richard, and Jerry Juhl."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! Like you said it's almost like your place, but it's filled with more silly creatures and lots of vegetables."  
"Well, Jerry, I…I love you!"  
"I love you too, Gobo! I hope you forgive yourself.  
"Well, I already did!"  
"Well, I have to go now, Gobo. It was wonderful talking to you."  
"Wait. I…Jerry!"  
"Yes?"  
"I forgive you too!"  
"That's great! I am so glad you've got plenty of friends. Well, see you later! Richard's calling for me."

With that, he was gone again. After so much guilt, some anger and sadness, he felt better now that he will still have a piece of him whatever that is meant for him. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about the "silly creature" he just met again. For the rest of that day, Gobo fell back asleep, knowing that although Jerry was gone, the memories will still be there in his heart.


End file.
